


Petty

by kuntthot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, WayV - Freeform, happyjohnnyday, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntthot/pseuds/kuntthot
Summary: Johnny and Ten gets into a fight 2 days before Johnny's birthday all because of a silly question.





	Petty

Birthdays are supposed to be happy. And Johnny swears he tried being his usual jolly self while being with the 127 members. But today, instead of being a special day for him, he feels extra low.

 

Taeyong notices this on the way back to the dorm. He was all smiles during their Vlive but Taeyong knew Johnny all too well to recognize that something happened to the him -- something that Johnny doesn’t want to talk about.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Taeyong asks quietly careful not to let the others hear.

 

Johnny forces a smile and says, “ _Just_...Never mind. It’s nothing. I’m just being sentimental right now. Don't mind me.”

 

The truth is, Johnny and Ten got into a petty fight 2 days ago. Johnny might have gotten a little _too_ jealous with Ten’s closeness to Hendery. He has been acting like a totally immature boyfriend that Ten walked out on him the other night. They haven’t talked ever since and this makes Johnny’s heart heavy. _What a way to celebrate my birthday,_ he thought.

 

It all started with a stupid question. Johnny wishes he’d never asked his boyfriend that stupid question in the first place.

 

_“If a boat is sinking and you only have one life vest left, who will you give it to? Hendery or me?”_

 

_Ten looks up at Johnny whose eyes were trying to focus on the movie they were watching. He was perfectly snuggled in between Johnny’s legs with his head resting peacefully on Johnny’s thigh._

 

_“Of course, I’ll use it for myself,” Ten quickly responded with his typical sassy attitude. “What makes you think I’ll sacrifice my life vest for either of you?”_

 

_Johnny glanced at Ten and noticed how the younger has a playful smirk on his lips. He wanted to wipe that smirk off him with a kiss but hearing his desired answer got the better of him._

 

_“Okay,” he mumbled, “But what if you already have one. And you got one extra vest with you. Who will you pick?”_

 

_Ten hummed before answering, “I’ll give it to Hendery. You know how to swim, don’t you? You’ll manage.”_

 

_An unfamiliar feeling started boiling within Johnny. His ears turned cherry red and his eyes grew intensely bitter. That was not the answer he was expecting. Rather, it was an answer that made him ball his fists with displeasure._

 

 _“So you’re going to pick him over your own boyfriend then,” the older grumbled, earning a dangerous glare from the other. This is_ so _not Johnny to feel envious of someone let alone Hendery who’s been so kind and helpful to Ten. But he was too clouded with his own emotions to acknowledge that._

 

_Ten spins around and moves a few feet away from Johnny just enough for them to see eye to eye._

 

_“What are you getting at, Johnny?”_

 

_Johnny can hear the annoyance in Ten’s voice. The younger rarely showed this side of him and Johnny half expected the conversation to turn sour as soon as he mentioned Hendery._

 

_Johnny didn’t speak._

 

_“Are you actually jealous of Hendery?”_

 

_The room went silent. The two of them were on a staring contest. Ten was pissed and Johnny’s pride tried to fight Ten’s anger with his own childishness._

 

_“This is the first time since forever that we’re able to spend the whole day together and you spoil it with your absurd jealousy towards Hendery. It’s like you’re telling me that you don’t trust me enough around other men.”_

 

 _That’s not what I’m saying, Ten,” Johnny said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Can’t I have the right to get jealous when all you’ve been talking about for the past few days after getting back from China is Hendery. '_ _Hendery did this_ __.'_ 'Hendery did that.' You’ve completely put your attention on him. What about _ m e _?”_

 

_Ten rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. “What about you? For crying out loud, Johnny, stop being so insecure. This is so unlike you.”_

 

_The younger was right. Even when Ten and Taeyong performed Baby Don’t Stop, he never felt like this. Maybe because Ten was always around him during their NCT U promotions. The two of them see each other on a daily basis so there was no room to actually feel jealous. Taeyong was also supportive of them and respects their relationship. So there wasn't really an issue._

 

_But it’s a different situation with Ten being in Wayv now. He spends most of his time in China and NCT 127 having such a jam packed schedule made it worse. They rarely see each other now and had to resort to facetiming each other from time to time._

 

_Of course, it’s natural to feel jealous that your boyfriend is spending his sweet time with somebody else. Being all cute and happy with another person. Johnny wanted Ten’s cuteness to be his and his alone. Right there and then, Johnny realized that he’s become possessive of Ten’s attention and it rubbed up Ten the wrong way._

 

_“Then why are you so flirty with Hendery? What’s that supposed to mean then?”_

 

_“Good god, Johnny. Flirty? Are you hearing yourself right now?”_

 

_“Do you still love me?” His eyes dropped to his hands that were resting on knees. Ten clicked his tongue and looked at his boyfriend with a serious expression._

 

_“You should know the answer to that,” Ten said flatly, “But I guess you’re too clouded by whatever scenarios you’ve been building in your head.”_

 

_The room was encompassed by the deafening silence. Ten stood up from the floor and took one last look at Johnny before walking towards the door. He grabbed his jacket as he walked out and slammed the door, leaving Johnny with his thoughts and regrets._

 

\--

 

“Hey,” Taeyong calls out Johnny as they wait for the elevator with the rest of the guys. “Me and the guys are going to the pc-bang today. You sure you’re not coming?”

 

“Nah,” Johnny says as he shrugs his shoulders, “I’m a bit tired. I might just call it a night.”

 

“Your eyes look _extra_ tired,” Taeil points out, “Get some rest, bro.”

 

The others headed for the pc-bang, leaving Johnny alone. He rides the lift and arrives at their dorm.

 

When he opens the door, the lights are all off with only the street lamps illuminating the room from the curtain cracks. But as soon as he turns the light on, he sees Ten dozing off on the couch. He’s leaning his head on the throw pillow propped on the back cushions while wearing a party hat with red and white polka dots. _Cute!_ He must have waited for Johnny to come back from his schedule that he eventually fell asleep. 

 

Johnny can’t help but smile at the sight of his adorable boyfriend. He drops his bag on the nearest chair and quickly approaches the sleeping boy.

 

As soon as Johnny plants a kiss on Ten’s forehead, the younger’s eyes instantly opens, meeting the eyes of the other. Ten adjusts himself up and sat himself properly. Johnny sits next to him with a soft smile on him.

 

“Babe, I’m--”

 

Without wasting a minute, Johnny stops Ten’s words with his lips. Ten’s arms automatically wraps around his boyfriend’s neck, bringing him closer, deepening the kiss. Ten’s lips parts, seeking; warm and soft and eager on his. The younger’s body so supple as he arches his back against Johnny while the other wraps his body with hands travelling all over his back.

 

Ten finally breaks away from the kiss. It is only then that Johnny notices the sadness in his lover’s eyes. “I’m sorry for being such a dramatic brat,”Ten mumbles with a downhearted tone.

 

The older then proceeds to bring his hands to remove the party hat off Ten and then to his face as he then makes soft circles with his thumb on Ten's cheeks. “I’m sorry for being an insecure jealous boyfriend. I know how much you hated it but I can’t help it. I don’t want to lose you, babe.”

 

Ten pouts at Johnny, trying his best to fight the tears from falling. “You’ll always have me, _Seo Youngho._ Nobody can replace you in my heart because I’m so madly and deeply in love with you.”

 

“Ten…”

 

“ _I love you, Youngho,_ ” Ten bravely utters those 8 letters and Johnny’s real name. Johnny knows how rarely Ten uses those words to him much less with Ten call him Youngho. He feels his heart dropping at the sight of Ten freeing himself from his emotions when he abandons his pride and cries in front of Johnny. Ten then buries his head onto Johnny’s chest as the other pulls him into a tight hug.

 

“You always make anything extra better, Ten. And you make crying like it’s the most beautiful thing in the world,” Johnny whispers and then plants a kiss on Ten’s shoulder. “You’re my greatest birthday gift, do you know that?”

 

Ten pulls away just enough to see Youngho’s  face. He pinches both of his boyfriend’s cheeks and smiles softly. “I tried making a cake but it got burnt so I’m the only gift you’ve got, babe. I hope it's not too late. Happy happy birthday, love!”

 

Johnny dips his head onto the crook of Ten’s neck and plants sloppy kisses all over him, making Ten giggle in response. He laughs in between kisses and lays Ten on the couch.

 

“I’d like to open up my gift now, please,” he bites his lips at the sight of his boyfriend beneath him. God, he is so gorgeous Youngho can’t keep his hands to himself.

 

“By all means, birthday boy…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever Johnten story and i want to dedicate it to our birthday boy. Happy birthday, Seo Youngho!  
> I'm hopelessly wishing for a Johnten vlive. But oh well :(


End file.
